Of Rooms and Corridors
by shotlock
Summary: "High school sucked. It was a universal truth, and whoever said these were supposed to be the best years of your life was probably drunk or delusional." Rated M for: Language, Violence, and Suggestive themes.


**Of Rooms and Hallways**

* * *

**"High school sucked. It was a universal truth, and whoever said these were supposed to be the best years of your life was probably drunk or delusional." **

* * *

**Chapter One: A++**

* * *

A endless hell of a building. Corridors after corridors, filled everyday with young minds shuffling through it's hellish hallways. High school, are the greatest four ( or five, I don't judge) years of your life. At least, that's what I was told before my day came.

Sonic. 16. Freshmen. That's me, and that's what im known by. At least, that's what the five people who care about me know me by. It's already December, and everyone is hyped. Two more days until Christmas Vacation! Yay!

_Except I could care less._

"What's that, Sonic?" I heard as I came to. I turned around to see my friend Tails, nudging me on my head. I fell asleep during Geometry. Again.

_Ugh._

The three other young adults at the table were looking at me, snickering under their breath. I could care less at this point. I've already failed the first marking period, and the second is coming around after Christmas break.

_Always Summer school, right?_

I sat up straight and examined the clock. 12:30. 10 minutes left. At least their is something to look forward to.

I elbowed Tails. "Anychance I can get the notes after class?"

Tails nodded. "Don't worry, I already written 'em down." He chucked. "Fifth time you fell asleep in Geometry."

"Urhghghghghgh." I grumbled, stretching.

The last 10 minutes came and went as we finished up a couple of basic Proofs.

* * *

There is a social Hierarchy at this high school, like many before it. There's the jocks, as this is a football school. Then the Preps, the goths, the geeks, and the untouchables.

"If I have to do one more proof, im going to go insane." My buddy said to me, as we walked towards our last period class, Chemistry.

"Yeah, I know." I retorted. "As if im not going insane already."

Shuffling towards the door, A red echidna bumped into me.

"Hey, dumbass. " He chucked, Heartedly.

"Always nice to see you in good spirits, Knuckles." I responded.

He laughed. "I got a 65 on my test, so I guess you could say im happy i'm passing again!"

He pushed me aside, and after waving to my pal Tails, walked away.

"I wonder sometimes why he is even a friend of yours." Tails said.

"Yeah, trust me. I do to."

* * *

_Fuck this, Fuck you, Fuck everything!  
You know you want to say it. You are saying it._

_To yourself anyway._

_413._

_413._

_413._

_It's there, once you want to. The perfect room to say goodbye to this hellhole..._

_413._

_413._

_413._

**_Do it._**

**_Do It._**

**_Do It._**

"Mr. Hedgehog?" A scratchy voice yelled.

I moved my head up and saw everyone laughing at me. Again.

"That faggot fell asleep again, huh. Dumbass." I could hear from a group of sportheads behind me.

"cough-idiot-cough" The girl I had a crush on mumbled under her breath. The chorus of students around me laughed in unison as I sat up.

"Anwser my question." The teacher continued. "Or, would you like to go to sleep again?"

"Sleep please. " I responded, putting my head down as the kids around me laughed.

"Principal's office. Now." She yelled at me. Tails shrugged as I picked up my backpack and binder and sauntered out of the room, disgruntled.

* * *

I stared out the window of the principal's office.

The melancholy sounds and visuals of a rainy day puts you into a state of thought very fast.

I couldn't forget about the nightmare I was having in chemistry...

413... It could mean something. Or it could just be some sleep- made up mumbo jumbo bullshit. Like most of my nightmares are.

I came to from my thought as my Father walked outside of the Principal's main room.

"Again?" He sighed.

"Again."

"You never learn, huh Sonic." He said, picking up my things.

I followed him out the office. At least I can hit the hay as soon as I get home.

* * *

_Fuck this, Fuck you, Fuck everything! You know you want to say it. You are saying it._

_To yourself anyway. The room beckons. Fourth floor. Third hallway. Station High. You know the location, the room number..._

_413._

_413._

_413._

_It's there, once you want to. The perfect room to say goodbye to this hellhole..._

_413._

_413._

_413._

_You want to end all of it. This is a gateway to a land of bliss, eternal bliss... Away from the teenagers, and the assholes you know you want to punch in the face._

**_Do it._**

**_Do It._**

**_Do It._**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH." I yelled, startling the entire house.

There it was again. Room four thirteen. Yet, I could make out more of what the spirit was saying to me...

It knows what im contemplating. Yet, something is so off-putting about heading there. The fourth floor has been abandoned for god knows how long.

I looked over at the clock. 5 AM. Might as well get ready for school. Only one day before break anyway.

I rolled out of bed and into my closet in one fell swoop, preparing for the day.

* * *

**A/N: R&R. Thank you for reading, and look forward to the next chapter! Until next time, **

**~Shotlock~**


End file.
